charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charrrmed!
Charrrmed! is the 4th episode of the seventh season and the 138th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Paige goes after a group of pirates who have been kidnapping young witches, she gets cut with a cursed athame. She starts to age drastically. Piper and Phoebe make a deal with the pirates: when they steal a golden chalice to activate the fountain of youth, then the pirates will lift the curse. In the meanwhile, Sheridan gets help from Kyle Brody to bust the Charmed Ones. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Call Forth the Fountain of Youth'' :With these offerings, I call on thee, :Goddess of Fertility, :Rise now, show us the truth, :Give us the gift of eternal youth. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Elders, Leo and Paige. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Inspector Sheridan, the security guard and the lasers in the museum. She also froze the pieces of the glass case right after blowing it up. *'Life Draining:' Used by Captain Black Jack Cutting on Brenda and Paige (using the cursed athame). *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Paige's wound. *'Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper to blow up the glass case in the museum and the fountain of youth. 'Artifacts' *'Fountain of Youth - The Fountain of Youth has magical water that can turn any beings or humans young and healthy again. It needs to be activated by a spell. It can only be used alongside a special chalice. At the end of the episode, Piper blows the Fountain up so that nobody may seek it again. *'''Golden Chalice - The Golden Chalice is the only object able to contain the magic water from the fountain. GoldenChalice.jpg|The Golden Chalice BlackJackCutting Young.jpg|The Fountain of Youth Beings Magical Beings *'Captain Black Jack Cutting '- A pirate who was cursed by a young witch into growing old but never dying. He sought the Fountain of Youth to lift the curse while luring and preying on young women. After not observing Parlay, he was killed by his first mate. *'First Mate Reznor '- The second in command to Cutting, he was forced to kill his captain after he didn't observe Parlay. Before turning to dust, he thanked Phoebe for relieving them of their immortal fate. *'Brenda Castillo' - A young witch practitioner who was cursed by Cutting after she was captured during the fog. Cutting.jpg|Black Jack Cutting Reznor.jpg|Reznor Brenda Castillo.jpg|Brenda Castillo Mortals *'Inspector Sheridan - '''One of Darryl's colleagues who has been trying to find out what is going on with the Halliwell family. She gets knocked out in this episode by Kyle and goes to a hospital. *'Kyle Brody - The new agent in town, Kyle Brody wants the Charmed Ones help with an ever-growing threat. *Carly - Brenda's girlfriend who was aware that Brenda was a witch. Carly.jpg|Carly Kyles First Appearance.jpg|Kyle Brody's first appearance Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Ch''arrr''med WB Trailer *This is one of ten episodes with "Charmed" in the title. *Phoebe says, "Any cute Johnny Depp pirates?" This is a reference to the 2003 Disney movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl", starring Johnny Depp as swashbuckler Captain Jack Sparrow. *This is the first appearance of Kyle Brody, who will remain in the show until the episode Charmageddon, and return in Season 9. Kerr Smith originally auditioned for the role of Andy Trudeau back in 1998. *This is the first and only episode to show Piper both blow up and freeze an object like the Source did in the episode Charmed and Dangerous after he used the Hollow to steal her powers. However, he did it in one motion (when a vase exploded and quickly froze itself) but she does each action separately. *Instead of waving her hand at the person she wants to be unfrozen, Piper can just now freeze one person, and leave the other one unfrozen, hinting that her powers are advancing. *When Phoebe talks to Leslie, you can see a Dodgers flag behind him. Dodgers is Alyssa Milano's favorite Baseball team. **Also, at the end of the conversation there was a continuity error, in one of the shots Phoebe was close to the door, and in the next shot she was close to the window. *This is the first, and last time a sister turns ''into their elderly self. Phoebe meets hers in The Three Faces of Phoebe and Piper in Forever Charmed. *This episode is the first episode since Witch Wars that doesn't feature the power of Electrokinesis. *The set used for the hallways of the museum was also used for Buckland's Auction House in seasons 1 and 2. The set will be used later in the season 8 episode Mr. & Mrs. Witch in the scene when Billie's father is at the convention and when Piper poses as the man who confesses. *This is the first time that an LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender) character is featured on the series. Another LGBT character will appear later in Scry Hard. *When Sheridan knocked over the breakfast tray, Piper said she would clean it up but just walked away after talking to Paige on the phone. *This is the first time Piper tells Paige "I love you" on-screen. International Titles *'French: La Malédiction du Pirate *'Czech:' Čarodějky a piráti (Witches and Pirates) *'Slovak:' Na prah obrátení (On Threshold Reverseds) *'Hungarian: '''A fekete kalóz átka *'Spanish (Spain): Rompecabezas *'''Spanish (Latin America): Juramento de piratas Episode Stills 1045.jpg 1112.jpg 704a.jpg 704b.jpg 704c.jpg 704d.jpg 704e.jpg 704f.jpg 704g.jpg 704h.jpg 704i.jpg 704j.jpg Behind The Scenes 162162162.jpg 163163163.jpg Quotes :Parrot: Shiver me witches. Shiver me witches. :Piper: You've got to be kidding me. (Raises her hands to blow the bird up) :Phoebe: No, Piper! Don't blow him up. :Piper: (rolls her eyes) Fine. :Piper: I think I found something. :Paige: Huh? :Piper: I said I think I found something. What, are you deaf now too? :Paige: Well, you're gonna go deaf first. Don't forget, you're the oldest sister. :Piper: Yeah, I love you too. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7